


Special Senses

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [60]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, literaturepoems, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemotionalpoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem ^^





	Special Senses

Special Senses   
An Aura   
Energy   
Somewhat   
Coming from   
Around   
Specific area   
People   
What they feel   
Senses   
I have   
Seem weird   
Tells me   
Emotions   
Aura   
What they are   
Feeling   
Good   
Positive   
Light   
Goes   
Deeper   
Than that   
Hard to tell   
But senses   
Are there   
Telling   
Hinting   
At me   
Guess   
The answer   
Sometimes   
They are buffs   
Often times   
They are   
Telling me   
Something   
Good news   
Warnings   
Bad news   
Anything   
Those are   
Signs   
Heads up   
Warnings   
Let me know   
Which one   
Will it   
Become to   
I’m well prepare   
What they are   
Going to tell  
Within special senses   
I have   
Special Senses


End file.
